


Unpossible

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands: the pre-sequel
Genre: Blowjobs, Jack before he was Handsome Jack, M/M, PWP, Rhys before the events of TFTBL, Time Travel, much handwaving of logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unpossible. <em>Adjective.</em> Obsolete form of 'impossible;' not able to occur, exist, or be done."</p><p>Look, it's not that Jack doesn't <em>believe</em> that this Rhys kid is from the future. Actually, yes it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpossible

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long time ago, a very kind anon sent me a prompt - "Pre sequel jack and Rhys" - that I let sit in my inbox because I didn't know what to do with it. Then it occurred to me - _time travel_. Clearly that was the solution. To set the timeline straight, this is Jack just before the events of BL:TPS and Rhys just before the events of TFTBL.
> 
> Unbetaed, and written fast and dirty.

It wasn't that Jack didn't  _ believe _ the kid when he said he was from the future. Okay, okay - so he thought the guy was absolutely nuts, fancy cybernetics notwithstanding. So he had made some crack about "the future can suck my dick," and the kid - Rhys, his name was Rhys, that was it - hadn't been able to control the flash of interest across his face, and one thing had led to another and now Rhys is on his knees in front of Jack sucking like Jack's dick is a lifeline.

The kid’s got a talented mouth, Jack will give him that. Jack leans back against the wall that’s propping him up, smoothing a hand through the kid’s hair. Rhys leans into Jack’s hand, and that gives Jack an idea. Jack curls his fingers and tugs experimentally, and Rhys makes an absolutely desperate sound around Jack’s cock, eyelids fluttering.

To be honest, it’s a little freaky how very into it this guy Rhys is, considering Jack only just met him, but Jack finds it hard to give a shit when he’s getting the blowjob of his life.

Jack uses his grip on Rhys’ hair to guide the kid all the way down his cock, and Rhys follows until Jack can feel himself nudging against the back of the kid’s throat. Tears well in the corners of Rhys’ eyes, but he swallows gamely around Jack’s dick and Jack swears he sees stars.

He's not going to last long at this rate. He angles Rhys’ head up so he can see the kid’s face and watch his dick slide between those pretty lips. He’s admiring the view when he notices the eye.

Rhys has one brown eye and one blue, Jack had noticed that right away, but what he hadn't seen until he saw the kid’s face up close is that the blue eye is artificial. As he watches, it dilates and spins. Jack has made it his business to know Hyperion technology inside and out, and this has all all the marks of Hyperion tech, but it is far more advanced than anything Jack’s ever seen.

Rhys’ fingers digging into his thighs bring him back to the here and now, and he realizes that he has tightened his grip in Rhys’ hair, pulling his head back to what looks like a painful angle. He relaxes his grip enough to give Rhys some room to move, and the kid gets back to it with enthusiasm. Jack can't hold out long in the face  of that, and it seems like no time at all before he's holding Rhys’s head still while he comes down his throat. Rhys swallows like a pro, although it's not like Jack gave him much of a choice. 

Finished, he uncurls his hand from Rhys’ hair, and the kid sits heavily back on the floor. Rhys coughs and wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand, but he’s still gazing at Jack with the kind of hero worship that Jack’s pretty sure he hasn’t done anything to deserve.

Or maybe...hasn’t done anything to deserve  _ yet. _

Now that he's looking for it, he can see that Rhys’ cybernetics are sleeker than they should be; even the arm with its blocky construction is more articulated than even the most advanced prototypes in Hyperion’s labs. Jack tucks himself back in his pants and reaches out to touch Rhys’ temple port. Rhys makes no move to stop him, but he does close his eyes and shudder when Jack ghosts his fingers over it. A glance down at the tent in Rhys’ pants shows that this is definitely working for him. 

Oh. Jack has looked into getting a port for himself, and he knows that the surgery involved definitely does not leave the surrounding area as an erogenous zone. Although it looks like that is going to change soon. 

"The future, huh?" Jack crouches in front of Rhys and skims the back of his hand over where the kid’s dick is crying out for attention. Rhys makes a whining, wanting noise, and Jack feels a grin split his face. "All right, kiddo. Tell me everything."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
